Percy's illness
by TheSonOfZeus
Summary: What will happen when Percy is almost killed by a rare disease? My second fanfic. Sorry for the lame title. Rated T for possible character death.
1. Not so good training session

**This is my second fanfi****c. So enjoy!**

Percy's illness

Annabeth's POV:

"Wow, that was too close." Percy said when I swinged at him.

"Next time this dagger is gonna hit you." I warned him with serious face.

His sword blocked my swing again. And yet again. It was getting really frustration because I couldn't get any hit for him and he didn't do anything to attack.

"Attack already!" I yelled at him while we were stepping in a circle.

"You first." he said calmly and lifted his sword to defence.

I lunged at him but he easily sidestepped to evade the attack. He laughed at my pathetic attempt to hit him. We have been already practising for two hours and everyone else left to dinner. Our bride denied us from quitting. We demigods really are pathetic.

"Getting tired, are we? You could always give up, you know." he said.

I sneered. His guard has dropped while he was talking to me. That time my weapon made contact with him. Without his curse of Achilles he would have a deadly cut in his right lung. But instead of cutting him, my dagger just bounced off.

"You will lose if you keep it like this." I said while laughing.

He blinked few times. Then he shook his head and his eyes focused back to me.

"And who's the one getting tired?" I sneered arrogantly.

"Shut up!" he yelled and lunged to me.

The move was a total surprise. He hasn't been attacking even once before that. Even weirder thing was the fact that he yelled at me like that. Normally he was such a nice guy but now there was something clearly wrong.

"What's wrong Percy?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing. Sorry about that. I don't know what got into me." he replied panting hard.

"You don't really seem so good. Do you need to rest for a while?" I asked and took one step closer him.

"Don't come any closer. I don't want to throw up on you." he said and collapsed to his knees.

"Are you sick? We got to get you to the infirmary. Come on." I replied and took another step.

He was maybe going to say something but he just threw up just few centimetres past my shoes.

"Yak. You okay now? Could you walk to the infirmary?" I asked now getting really concerned.

"Not really. But I can try. I really feel like dying right now." he answered to my questions.

I supported him while he stood up slowly. He almost fell down few times before I caught him properly. I walked him to the infirmary while keeping his head as far from me as possible. I didn't want to get his puke all over me.

"Chiron! Come over here and help me!" I yelled when I put Percy to lay down to one of the beds.

Chiron came pretty quickly. Over these years he must've learned to recognise when help is truly needed. He looked at Percy for a while.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I truly don't." he said while walking next to me.

"Is this bad?" I asked probably sounding like a 5-years-old.

"I don't know even that. He might die at any moment. Sorry to say this, but Percy's condition is really weird." he said with a serious tone.

"I'm still awake you know." I heard from the bed.

Percy was even paler than he was a minute ago. Yet he smiled weakly. I felt tears on my cheeks.

"Don't cry. I'll survive." he said clearly to comfort me.

"Are you stupid? I just got something in my eye, that's all." I said trying to sound brave but I think I failed miserably.

Suddenly his face was taken over by pain. He made a sound that sounded like someone was choking a duck and suddenly closed his eyes.

"Percy!" I yelled and rushed to his side.

He didn't response. But at least he still caught a pulse.

"Relax. Go take some dinner while I contact the gods." Chiron said.

I did as I was told to. But Percy was still haunting in my mind when I grabbed a plate and started eating.

Percy's POV:

After the pain there was nothing. I couldn't see anything but darkness. I couldn't smell, hear, taste or feel anything either. Still, only one thought crossed in my mind.

Where the hell was I?

**Poor Percy... What should happen to him? I haven't decided it yet. So you can vote. Will Percy make it or not? Review!**


	2. We have no time

**I see that most of the people reading this wanted Percy to survive, so instead of killing him, I just made him to lose his mind.**

**I still continue this so send reviews.**

Percy's POV:

I didn't know how long I had been in the darkness. I still couldn't smell, taste or hear but I could feel what was around me. If I was correct, I was still laying down on the bed in the infirmary. That was good. At least now I knew that I was alive. My arms and legs felt heavy. My fingers moved only slightly. Only thing I needed to do now was waiting. Wait for the nightmare to end.

Annabeth's POV:

I ate slowly bite after bite. My stepsiblings didn't know about Percy's condition yet. And I wasn't ready to tell them without breaking into fit of sobs, so I thought that it could wait.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Malcolm asked suddenly.

I lifted my gaze only to see his worried face.

"Nothing." I answered but I think that even any of the Aphrodite's girls could have seen through it.

"I know that you're lying." Malcolm said.

"Seriously, it's nothing!" I yelled and ran away to the Athena's empty cabin.

That night it took long time to stop crying. I acted like nothing was wrong when my siblings came back to the cabin. But after they went to sleep, I opened the door and went to the infirmary. Seeing his motionless body didn't help. But at least I was with him right now. I started crying again. Tears dropped on Percy's arm. Only thing I hoped was to him be with me.

Percy's POV:

I could feel that something cold was dripping to my arm. Water. It made me stronger. I could feel my strength's increase. I could hear something. It was faint but I still recognised it. Someone was crying. Sobbing got harder and harder until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up." I muttered slowly.

Sobbing stopped.

"Percy?" someone said.

Whose voice was that? I couldn't remember anything clearly. Just face, places and something like that. But I couldn't remember the names.

"Who are you?" I asked still whispering.

"I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." the voice said.

I remembered that I maybe had heard it in somewhere before. Annabeth? Where have I heard that name? And what does that Annabeth look like? What memory should I connect to that person?

I didn't know. I tried to remember but nothing came out.

"What do you look like?" I asked.

The question seemed to surprise the owner of that voice.

"I have blond hair and grey eyes. You sometimes said to me that they were scary and I kicked your butt for that." the voice said laughing a bit.

I remembered everything. I remembered even Clarisse, even though I probably didn't want to remember her. The darkness vanished.

I blinked my eyes in sudden brightness. I was at the infirmary and Annabeth was beside my bed looking extremely surprised.

"Um, hello?" I said something that was maybe a question.

Annabeth hugged me so tight that for a moment I was sure that I would black out again. When she let go, I realized that I was tired. How could I be tired after being passed out at least for five hours?

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked now smiling.

"Fine, just tired." I answered.

"Good. Do you need anything?" she asked still keeping me laid down.

"Yeah. I would like to go for a walk." I answered without any thinking.

"Walking? In a middle of a night? Are you out of your mind?" she asked now getting angry.

"Fine. I'll just go myself." I said and pushed her gently away.

My feet touched the floor. They didn't shake anymore so I thought that I was getting better.

"Wait! You can't go out now! You just got better!" Annabeth yelled behind me as I walked outside.

The air was fresh as I walked around the dark camp. The grass tickled my bare feet. It was awesome after being locked up in the darkness hour after hour.

"Percy! Come over here! Chiron has something to talk about!" I heard Annabeth's yell.

When I came running to the porch of the Big House, Chiron looked at me with scared look.

"This isn't good. You should be passed out right now. I talked with Apollo. That illness of your is only for demigods. It goes away if you sleep it through but if you awake in the middle, it gets worse. All of the patients who did that lost their mind few hours afterwards. Apparently the pain was too much for them to handle. Eventually they all did suicides except for one, who was killed by a monster before he could kill himself." Chiron gave a long explanation.

"You mean that I will die anyway?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid that you have no hope." Chiron said calmly.

Hours passed by. When the sun finally rose, I knew that this probably would be my last sunrise. I cursed slowly in ancient creek. My headache was already getting out of control.

"Hey. Don't worry about it." Annabeth said.

"I'm going to die!" I yelled turning to her.

The whole camp turned to look at me. I stood there for a moment and suddenly my headache got bigger. I dropped to my knees holding my head. The pain was unbearable. Someone was laughing. It took me a while to notice that that was me. I laughed insanely. The others around me started to get scared. Even Annabeth backed away. Everything that I once was, everything that I would have been, it all washed away as I laughed.

**Percy has finally lost it! I can make him to do suicide. He is my hostage now! Do as I say and review or he dies! Send me some ideas because I don't know what could be a good way to cure Percy this time.**


	3. Percy goes crazy!

**I caught** **one review between this and the last chapter. I'm really surprised that no-one has send me a review where he/she would tell me that my story sucks. Not that I want to! :) On with the story.**

Annabeth's POV:

I couldn't believe it. The illness has won. In a matter of hours he would be gone forever. As I watched his fit of laughter I felt something die inside of me. He would eventually die. Percy was someone else. That who was laughing wasn't my boyfriend. There were two choices: either I go help him or just leave him to die. The choice was easy to make. I walked away leaving Percy behind me. There was no turning back now.

Percy's POV:

I laughed so hard that it hurt my lungs. And the weirdest thing was that I didn't WANT to stop. I was so happy about something. I didn't get it. Chiron has said that I would lose my mind. This surely didn't feel like that. I felt like doing something extreme, like jumping down from a cliff or something like that. An impossible thought crossed my mind. Why don't do it now? Just the thought made me to laugh more. The others backed away even more. I couldn't remember any of them. But who cares? All I wanted to do was to kill myself. But first… I could always kill some of those people. I grinned and dashed with my sword in my hand.

Annabeth's POV:

I sat down in the edge of the forest. I didn't know what to do. If this would continue, he would die really soon. I let my tears flow on my cheeks.

"Annabeth!" Malcolm yelled at me.

I wiped my tears off and ran to him.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"It's Percy. He suddenly went berserk. He has really lost it." he explained while panting hard.

Percy? Went mad and attacked his friends? No way.

"Yeah right." I snorted and turned to walk away.

"You don't believe me? Here, take a look at my arm." he said and let me see his arm which was bleeding.

"You're hurt. Who did this?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I told you. He attacked us." he said.

Okay, he has done it now. Sick or not, I was going to kick his butt for hurting my brother.

Percy's POV:

Everybody around me was injured. Few of them might die from blood loss. I didn't care. I felt like something inside me was ripped off. I would do anything to regain that thing. Even that means killing me. I kicked the nearest camper. She screamed in pain when my foot touched her broken arm. Then she stopped moving. I raised my sword above her. She would be my first kill. I smirked and brought my sword down. But I didn't hit the girl. Instead someone with blond hair blocked my attack with her knife. Finally someone to fight with. I started to laugh again. Suddenly pain struck my shoulder. The blond-headed girl stood in front of me. Her dagger was red from my blood. The pain wasn't bad feeling. In fact, it only made me to laugh harder.

"You are really different." the girl said.

"I'll kill you first." I said and laughed madly.

Annabeth's POV:

He had said that he'd kill me first. As if I would let him. I would unarm him and… What would happen then? He might still attack. Would I be able to kill him? After all it was the illness that was making him to do this. If I had to make a choice, would it be me or him? Darn it. Chiron had told me that the other patients had also attacked other people before their suicide. But they weren't sons of Poseidon. Percy was really strong. I wouldn't be able to keep him down with my bare hands. And he didn't fear my knife anymore. I really had to kill him.

He attacked first. I dodged it and cut his arm. Then I realized something. He should have his Achilles heel to protect him. The sickness maybe had removed it or something like that. I cut him again. He still didn't scream like I expected him to do. Instead he just swung his sword and cut my chest. The wound hurt like Hades but I could still fight. Then I knew the answer. I would kill him right here and now. I stabbed my knife right below his heart. He gasped and backed away a little. Now, just the finishing blow, I thought. Percy watched me when I stepped closer.

"Annabeth? What are you doing? Why is everyone hurt?" Percy asked clearly confused.

I stepped closer. After all that I couldn't trust him. I couldn't be so sure that the madness was now away. I prepared to strike one more time.

"Annabeth? Please?" he said and looked his chest the first time.

His eyes grew larger. He bent over and coughed up blood. Lots of it.

"Why am I bleeding?" he winced and coughed some more blood.

I looked at him. I would faint soon. But if I did, he would be dead. Oh, whatever, I thought and fainted to the spot.

Percy's POV:

It hurts. It hurts so darn much, I thought and closed my eyes. I couldn't breathe. My body was already dying. That's when my madness came over me again.

"It was about time! Finally!" I laughed while more blood spilled to the cround.

Then everything blacked out.

**So, this is the point I let you guys to decide**. **Will Percy die? So now the vote would seem to be like this:**

**Alive:2**

**Dead:1**

**So review!**


	4. Killing you

**Sorry about that this is smaller chapter than the others. I didn't really have any ideas for this so I just made up something. **

**And I will make Percy to survive somehow because apparently** **you guys don't want me to kill him. :)**

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up in the infirmary. My wound didn't hurt anymore.

"It has been 2 weeks since that. Percy's state is getting worse. He can barely even move anymore on his own. He can't untie him because he could go mad at any second. We can't do anything for now." Chiron said when I asked how long it has been.

"I don't care about Percy. He tried to kill me." I mumbled but I knew myself that it wasn't true.

"Well, then I can't let you to see him." Chiron simply said.

Just then I noticed that I had a burning need to be with him. I wanted to lie next to him like nothing ever happened.

"No! I didn't mean that! I need to see him, now." I yelled now panicking.

Chiron smiled a bit. Then he just guided me to the next room. There, lying on the bed, was Percy all tied up. He turned his head to look at me when walked in.

"Hey." I said.

He just stared at me and said nothing. What was wrong with him now? He just ignored me when I finally came to see him. That's how it is?

"What's with you? You just suddenly totally ignore me when I come to see you after all this?" I yelled at him.

He didn't even blink at my anger.

"Go away. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Percy said coldly.

"I won't." I said stubbornly.

"Please. I remember everything. Chiron has already told me that no-one died, but I still regret what I did." he explained.

"Shut up. You have nothing to regret. You were out of your mind, that's all. You weren't the one who did that. So let it go. Whatever happens, I'm still going to love you." I said.

"Even if I would kill your brother or sister?" Percy asked not looking at me.

I went silent. The truth was that I would probably hate him if he did something like that.

"That's what I thought." he answered.

"I already told you to shut up!" I yelled and ran away.

Chiron's POV:

Percy and Annabeth really is a troublesome pair. They fought and then made up time after time. I wonder will there be any happy ending with those two. But I think I have found the cure…

Percy's POV:

It has been 8 hours since Annabeth left the infirmary. I was really bored. All I wanted to do was to go for a walk but I knew that that was impossible at my current state. I didn't intend to make Annabeth to run away but it was probably for the best. My madness had taken over five times already in those hours. I haven't been able to eat anything. Only thing that kept me alive was nectar that Chiron brought me every two hours. But still, without Annabeth I would have already given up living. Chiron had told me that nobody blamed me for attacking them. That only made me to feel worse. It would have been easier to me if they would just hate me. That way when I finally would die, they wouldn't grief about me. My pains were getting worse every passing second. I had already pried that Chiron would kill me but he didn't grant my wish.

"I'm going to die. Here and now." I said to myself.

My body went limp. I expected death but it was just another madness rush. But this time I didn't laugh. I waited carefully. I knew that I would get free if I just waited.

After two days, it finally happened. I was free. Now only thing I must do is to kill me. That would be easy. I climbed on top of the climbing wall and looked down. This wouldn't do the job. Then I had an idea. I would drink the water from Styx.

**What would happen when he drinks the water? I don't know! So send suggestions! And review! And I'm really grateful to the senders of the 12 review that I have.**


	5. Styx isn't a bathtub!

**This is the second last chapter. :( I'm going to make this story a happy ending. Enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

"Nico, could you take me to the Styx?" I asked.

"Um, sure. When we leave?" he answered.

"How about now?" I asked.

"Okay. But what's the hurry?" he asked.

"I need to get there. Now." I said.

Nico opened his mouth to answer but did what I told him to. One second I was at the Hades cabin, but then I was next to river Styx.

"Great job, buddy. Now leave." I said.

"What? No, I won't leave you over here!" he yelled.

"As you wish then." I said and punched him right to the stomach.

He bent over while gasping for air.

"Sorry. I didn't really want to do that but there's something I need to do." I said.

"What are you going to do?" he said still gasping.

"I'm going to drink the water from Styx." I answered.

"But it's going to kill you." Nico said.

"That was my plan. Do you know what? I never really "cured"." I said and laughed insanely.

Nico went paler than usually.

"You mean you never…" he stuttered.

"I would like to stay here for a longer while but Styx is waiting." I said and walked towards the dark river.

I kneeled next to the water. My face was only inches above the surface. I took deep breath and take a sip from the Styx.

It burned as hell. Well in fact, I already was in the Underworld but still. I coughed hard. Then I fell right in the river.

I sank to the bottom of the Styx. My whole body was on fire. I melted away. I screamed but only thing that it did was to water to go to my mouth. I was about to get drowned in the Styx. Not the death that I wanted to. Blackness came over me.

"Who are you?" someone asked suddenly next to me.

I jumped. Yes, I actually was on some kind of island.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked from about 9-years-old boy.

"Oh, this? We are in an Underworld. Where did you think we would be? To be exact, we are at the bottom of Styx." the boy answered.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I have no name. Let's just say that I'm like you. We both bear the curse of Achilles." the boy said.

"How are we here? What is this place?" I asked while watching around us.

We were in an island. There were barely room for both of us.

"This place is for us. This is the place you go when you die while carrying the disease. The one we both have." the boy said.

"Why in the Styx?" I asked.

"This illness is from the Styx. It only targets the ones with Achilles heel. But there is only one cure. The water from Styx." the boy explained.

The island around us started to fade. When I opened my eyes again, I was still in Styx. The ghosts of the past whispered to me.

"Don't make the same mistake we made." they said in unison.

A bright light appeared over me. A rope floated trough the water. I gripped it and as I did, it started to lift me to the surface. I fell unconscious.

Annabeth's POV:

When Nico first said to me what Percy had done, I couldn't believe my ears. But still I went with him to the Underworld. I tossed a rope to the water. Then suddenly something pulled it. I started to pull whatever gripped it out of the water. I pulled one final time and pulled Percy to the shore. He had bad damages like the water had burned him. I gasped and took his arm. His eyes shot open and he yelled in pain.

"Percy, it'll be alright. I promise." I said trying to fold back the tears.

"Don't worry. I won't blame you if I die, Wise Girl." he said and smiled weakly.

"You're healed. Chiron told me about the water of Styx." I said.

"I know. I met one boy who had died to this disease. He told me about it." he answered and closed his eyes.

The next hours were one big torture. Chiron said he didn't know that would he survive.

Only thing I did was to wait for the best.

**This story is finally coming to an end. It has been fun. But thre's still one chapter to come! So read it when I publish it! Review!**


	6. Healing

**This is the last one! :( And for those who has judged my english, I'm Finnish so I don't speak english so easily.**

Percy's POV:

I woke up. My whole body hurt like Hades. I tried to move but I only ended up hurting me more.

"Ouch… What the hell happened? Why am I here?" I asked from myself.

I couldn't really remember anything after that training with Annabeth.

"I see that you're up. Don't move too much. The Styx burned you badly." Annabeth said.

I literally jumped up which only made me to feel even crappier than I already felt.

"Oh, sorry about that. I shouldn't have scared you." she apologized.

"I'm fine. And what are you saying? Have I been in Styx lately?" I asked while trying to stop the pain.

"You don't remember? Maybe its better that way." Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry." I said when I remembered something.

"What for? You haven't done anything to be sorry about." Annabeth asked.

"Um… I don't know. I just had the feeling like I had to say that." I said.

"You're really one big Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said laughing.

"As long as I'm concerned, I'm the only one." I said.

"True. You are the only one." Annabeth said.

There was an awkward silence. I took a closer look at my body. My arms were fully bandaged. My legs were even worse.

"Will this leave any permanent damage?" I asked.

"No if we get you to the water soon." Annabeth said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked now smiling.

Annabeth helped me up and we went to ocean. The minute the water touched my feet I felt better. I jumped to the ocean. I swam with the fishes.

Everything will eventually turn out to be okay, I guess.

**This was maybe really short but I couldn't think of anything else. Thanks to all who has reviewed!**


End file.
